Samurai Summers
by Roxius
Summary: Another 30-sentence fic for NMH, but this time it's focused on the secret romance of Travis and Shinobu. Warning: Major OOCness and an age difference of nine years! Travis X Shinobu. Please R & R! Mainly takes place AFTER the game. FIXED ALL ERRORS.


Title: Samurai Summers

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Travis Touchdown X Shinobu (I actually kind of like this pairing, at least being one-sided with Shinobu crushing on Travis. IDK!)

Summary: Another 30-sentence fic for NMH, but this time it's focused on the secret romance of Travis and Shinobu. Warning: Major OOCness and an age difference of nine years! Travis X Shinobu. Please R & R! Mainly takes place AFTER the game.

* * *

**1. Save**

"So...how do the other assassins save their game?" Travis asked. "The same way as you, of course. We use the toilet..." Shinobu replied. Travis smirked at the thought of Shinobu going to the bathroom, but that thought was smacked out of his head by the blunt side of the girl's blade.

**2. Kill**

"You know...I'm actually kind of glad you didn't kill me..."

**3. Hair**

"You have real weird hair for a girl..." "Well, you too, Mr. Ace Ventura!"

**4. Kiss**

Travis' lips tasted like sardines and strawberries, which was not exactly the best taste to have in your mouth before eating steak.

**5. Age**

Travis knew there was quite a large age difference between him and Shinobu, but it wasn't like he actually gave a damn about stuff like that.

**6. Gift**

Travis didn't know what Shinobu liked, so he just bought her a ticket for a free sword-washing; she was absolutely thrilled with it.

**7. Video**

Travis slipped the video into the recorder, pressed 'play' and sat back to watch a movie with Shinobu...when he realized he put in one of his porn flicks by mistake instead.

**8. Help**

"Thanks for the help back there..." Travis whispered as he gave Shinobu a small kiss on the forehead.

**9. Sexy**

'Is it wrong that I find her sexy...?' Travis wondered as he looked over the chocolate-skinned, white-afro girl several times.

**10. Wrong**

'It's not that wrong, our relationship...I mean, I was in love with a woman who turned out to be my sister! I mean...I'm not exactly normal...'

**11. Right**

Travis held the weeping Shinobu tightly in an embrace as he repeated over and over, "It'll be alright...it'll be alright..."

**12. Smile**

Travis knew a lot of women with pretty smiles, but Shinobu had the best one yet in his opinion.

**13. Cat**

Shinobu took an immediate liking to Jeane the cat, which made Travis feel relived.

**14. Home**

"Uh...if you have nowhere to go...you can stay at my place..."

**15. Forgive**

Although it took her a while, Shinobu eventually forgave Travis for cutting off her hand; she would have done even worse to him if he hadn't.

**16. Virgin**

"Not anymore!" Shinobu exclaimed with glee as she teared off Travis' pants with her teeth.

**17. Father**

"Your father...was a great man, Shinobu. Never forget that...he taught me everything I knew..."

**18. Music**

The worst awakening Shinobu ever had was having Travis' horrendous Japanese pop music blasting into her ears at 2 in the morning.

**19. Leave**

"Leave me alone!" Shinobu snapped when Travis tried to talk to her. He just sighed and walked away, not hearing the sobs beginning to rise from the girl's throat.

**20. Watching**

As Travis and Shinobu visited the latter's father's grave, Travis could have sworn he saw a spirit of sorts floating before him for just a moment.

**21. Wedding**

There were no bells, no ceremony, no witnesses, no gifts, no cake...only them together in that small apartment room.

**22. Need**

Shinobu had no heart, and Travis had no soul - They needed each other to survive.

**23. Break**

Even when Shinobu acted calm and collected...Travis could tell she was breaking, and it was all his fault in the first place.

**24. Share**

It wasn't healthy to share everything, but Travis and Shinobu did it anyway.

**25. Future**

By going through countless assassination missions and daily jobs, Travis was able to make enough money to pay for Shinobu to get through college, which she made sure to thank him especially.

**26. Love**

Travis figured love really was a mysterious thing; how else could he have gone from drooling over lying bitches like Silvia and end up falling madly for a girl nine years younger than him?

**27. Caught**

"Miss Scarlet Jacobs, stop texting to your boyfriend or whoever during the middle of class!"

**28. Happy**

Travis was happy, Shinobu was happy...but Jeane the cat was not.

**29. Sex**

The first time they did it, Shinobu found it so uncomfortable that they had to stop half-way through. Eventually, she got used to it. Too bad Travis forgot to use a condom more than two-thirds of the time...

**30. Baby**

"I'm...I'm pregnant."


End file.
